


and the things you dreamed of, I want them too

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web talks, Joe listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the things you dreamed of, I want them too

They are relaxing on the dock overlooking the bluish green lake. Web’s legs are dangling precariously over the cool water, his face tilting up to the sky as he basks in the morning sun. Joe lies down on the dock beside Web, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

  
Web is talking.

  
He talks about the last book he read before he joined the army. He talks about his favourite authors.

  
Joe tilts his face up and closes his eyes, letting Web’s smooth voice washes over him.

  
Web talks about the ocean.

  
“A house overlooking the Pacific. I want that, Joe,” Web says, his legs gently creating whirpool. “Raise a family there. The kids will love the ocean.”

  
Joe inhales the cigarette; feeling the slight burn catching in his throat, flaring down to his chest – spreading, spreading.

  
“I can teach them how to fish,” Web continues, there’s wistful happiness in his tone.

  
“You’d love it, Joe. The ocean as our backyard,” Web turns to look at Joe and his eyes are so blue in the morning sun and Joe’s breath hitches because Web wants to do all those things with him.

  
“Yeah?” Joe whispers gently, his eyes taking in Web’s happy face.

  
“Yeah,” Web answers, smiling fondly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/140446014097/and-the-things-you-dreamed-of-i-want-them-too)


End file.
